


In the Throws of Brotherhood

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Bonding, Crushes, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Home, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Passion, Romance, Superpowers, Training, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: It's been a year since the day the team stopped Dr. Doom and over that time Johnny becomes more tuned with his powers and then some with help from Reed, During a training session, personal feelings and boundaries crossover. Takes place following the end of the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny woke up feeling energized. He got off the bed and went down. He looked at the view outside.

He was on the Baxter Building, Fantastic Fours headquarters. The view was amazing, no wonder the team decided on the spot unanimously.

He went down the kitchen, where he took some bread from the fridge and uncooked toast. He set his hand on fire and cooked it.  
A few minutes later, he put it on a plate and started eating.

Reed Richards woke up, his alarm clock playing "Strangers" by Portishead (thanks to Sue for getting him interested in that band).  
He had been up late both assessing his teammates progress as far as managing their powers and reading Stephen Hawking's "A Brief History of Time".  
His stomach growling louder than the alarm sounded. he rose out of bed clad in a dark tank top and blue boxer briefs, slipping on his flip flops as he made his way to the kitchen.  
Sunlight flooded through the windows as he walked down the hall which gave him a tidbit of optimism on today's agenda.  
Turning the corner into the kitchen, he found Johnny busy fixing his breakfast.  
Reed tapped on the white wall, he had a light step and didn't want to scare him.

Johnny looked back and saw Reed. He smiled. "Hey dude! Want breakfast?" He offered the plate he prepared for him.

When he noticed how tired he looked, he frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Sure thing..." Reed yawned before sitting at the counter table. The fresh smell of toast and crisp bacon Johnny also made caused his stomach to flip.  
"Pulled an all nighter...ugh if I were to write a book about everything we'd been through I'd be a grandpa by then." He bit a corner of the toast in half, needing to fill the abyss in his belly.

"You shouldn't be doing that you know?" Johnny ate the rest of his food. "You should rest today."

"Easy for you to say..." Reed answered as he reached inside the fridge for the OJ. "So much we don't know and gotta find out."  
If he was wide awake he'd be talking Johnny's ear off with numerous theories, facts and proposed 'exercises.'  
As much as he should get some more sleep, he itched to see what more they could accomplish.  
"I got an idea- how about we have a little VR training exercise. We call it a day and then I'll catch some zzzs...after we order up some pizza."  
He couldn't imagine Johnny turning that down.

"I was thinking of another exercise, but okay." Johnny winked at him.  
"Just don't blame me if the helmet melts off my face just like last time." He laughed.  
"As for pizzas, classic cheese. Plus we can sleep together."

The last sentence threw Reed off but certainly didn't scare him. Johnny's never ceasing calm and teasing nature always lightened the mood in any situation.  
"Awesome. Guess I'll grab a shower before we start." See you in the training room in five."  
Gulping down his OJ, Reed left the kitchen and returned upstairs. A shower sounded like a good idea right now.

"Can I join you?" Johnny shouted jokingly. He stood up and walked after him.

Reed didn't see any reason to object, plus they'd save on water.  
Knowing how Sue and Ben like to come home to a good shower, they'd be thankful not to get cold shots.  
"C'mon Dude," Reed gestured and let Johnny jog up the stairs ahead of him.  
Taking notice of his impressive backside out of the corner of his right eye.

Johnny walked ahead, taking his shirt off. When he arrived at the shower, he took his pants off as well. "Reed?" He called.

"Don't worry about me, go get the shower going! Be there in two."  
Reed called as he started to take his shirt off, catching a glance at Johnny's muscular frame.  
His golden honey skin seeming to glisten in the sunlight. Reed hummed a random tune to himself trying not to look suspicious.  
Still, his head couldn't resist peeking at his nude friend walking into the bathroom.

Johnny turned the knob, and let the water get all over him. He heated himself up a little, making the water steam. He closed his eyes as he let it flow through him.

Reed entered the bathroom. The steam and smell of Ax shampoo heavy in his nostrils. Johnny's silhouette prominent behind the white curtain.  
Quietly he stepped inside. For a moment stunned by the view of his friend in all his naked beauty. Clearing his throat, Reed asked  
"Can you pass the Ax shampoo dude?" The whole scene teetered on perverted but he repeated to himself it was just a shower and neither of them were douche bags.

"Sure man." Johnny handed it to him. "Like what you see?" He joked, then laughed.  
"I'm kidding!" He shook his head, spraying water from his cropped hair.

Reed snickered really unsure how to answer the question.  
He lathered his body up all while getting eyeful angles of Johnny's body as though they were in a photo shoot.  
Dropping the bottle, Reed bent down to pick it up. His rising face almost collided with the astounding peach bum Johnny had.  
Reed shook his head, applying 𝐻𝑒𝒶𝒹 & 𝒮𝒽𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝑒𝓇𝓈 atop his head, eyes closed and guard down.

Johnny looked at him from the corner of his eye as he applied shampoo on his hair as well.  
He looked good, and he cant help but look at his backside. He shook his head.

Reed washed the soap off his face and saw Johnny, clearly admiring himself. "Hey 𝑀𝑒𝓃'𝓈 𝐼𝓁𝓁𝓊𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓉𝑒𝒹! You done yet? Water's getting cold."  
Reed said as his eyes lingered on Johnny a little more than he should've.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cold you say?" Johnny cranked up his body temperature, making the water steam even more. "Hows that?"

"More than I could've asked for!" Reed shouted over the steam. Last thing he wanted to do was pass out from it.  
"Dude, we really should get ready to train now..." he stressed not wanting to use up all the hot water again and have the annoying smoke detector go off like a siren.

Johnny groaned. "Fine." He reverted back to his usual temperature, then turned the shower off.  
He dried himself with a green towel and began to put some clothes on.

Reed put on a navy t-shirt and dark jeans which sort of looked too skinny on him but were adequately comfortable.  
He felt they'd probably need another shower after training depending on how far they would get with the VR trials.  
"Ready?" he asked Johnny while standing in the doorway of his room.

Reed had followed Johnny downstairs to the basement where the training area was. A 300 x 150 meters long 70 meters tall space with walls made of titanium.   
Quietly following Johnny in, his eyes transitioning between the awesome size of the room and how 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 his friend's body appeared in the suit.   
Pinching the bridge between his nose, Reed bit down on his tongue.   
𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘙𝘦𝘦𝘥, 𝘑𝘰𝘩𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘴...𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴....𝘗𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘨 𝘥𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴...  
After they'd reached the end of the stairs, the training enclosure bright against the illuminating light which also reflected off the glass window.   
Reed took his place before the control panel and set the simulation for Level 5.   
He watched spellbound at Johnny's performance and how he kept his power from getting to his head-literally.   
When Johnny stepped out Reed cleared his throat apparently flustered.   
"So... what level simulation do you want to try out next?" he asked fidgeting in his chair a bit, left leg crossed over his right to hide the boner the desk shielded.

Johnny went in, then put on the helmet. The base color of their helmets (designed by Reed specifically) were identical to that of their suits. Visors crafted of reinforced black polycarbonate and the mouth area crafted of chrome steel. Ever bold and ready to start a new challenge, Johnny stepped inside the training room confidently-a quality Reed both admired and sometimes could almost admonish him for at times. He spent the next thirty minutes fighting, which he had fun doing. Thankfully this time, the helmet did not melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first super hero story I have written involving combat training etc. Tried my best in describing the training room and suits. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Reed had followed Johnny downstairs to the basement where the training area was. A 300 x 150 meters long 70 meters tall space with walls made of titanium.  
Quietly following Johnny in, his eyes transitioning between the awesome size of the room and how 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 his friend's body appeared in the suit. Pinching the bridge between his nose, Reed bit down on his tongue. 

𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘙𝘦𝘦𝘥, 𝘑𝘰𝘩𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘴...𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴....𝘗𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘨 𝘥𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴...

After they'd reached the end of the stairs, the training enclosure bright against the illuminating light which also reflected off the glass window. Reed took his place before the control panel and set the simulation for Level 5. He watched spellbound at Johnny's performance and how he kept his power from getting to his head-literally. When Johnny stepped out Reed cleared his throat apparently flustered. 

Having turned the knob to Level 5 as Johnny asked, which was a city, an empty one. Pulse high and fingers sweaty, Reed wondered if his friend could handle such a 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 and mind-challenging one that will keep one on their feet constantly. 

The holographic projection so life-like in detail, Reed himself forgot it was VR for a second. The ground of the projection began to quake, a ft. tall mechanized dark Cyclops android appeared from behind a skyscraper, charging Johnny in an instant. Impressively he evaded the robot's attacks before the monster left hand swatted him into a building. That was just the beginning. A black missile emerged from the robot's head to Johnny's apparent surprise yet untarnished courage. Reed stood up watching the simulation intently. The missile now locked on to Johnny. Taking flight, Johnny zoomed past and around buildings, his reflexes on high as the missile was right on his ass.

"Johnny it's gaining on you!" Reed shouted. 

The warning noted as Johnny rose upwards giving the missile the slip, only to turnabout. Releasing a fireball to his right, Johnny grinned as the missile 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘪𝘵 and beheaded the Cyclops before the colliding missile blasted the rest of its body to pieces.

Reed cheered and clapped his hands. "Great thinking Johnny, you really proved my doubts wrong!"

Raising his arms victoriously before taking a bow, Johnny reveled in his triumphant moment as he turned the flame off. "Was there ever any Reed? C'mon and give it up for the Torch. How's about a big hand-"

The paved road on his left shook as one of the robot's gigantic hands landed 3 meters at his side, shocking the hell out of them both. 

"Fuck, that was a bit too much..." Johnny said but still broke out into a hearty laugh.

"So... what level simulation do you want to try out next?" he asked fidgeting in his chair a bit as he sat down, left leg crossed over his right to hide the boner the desk shielded.

"Let’s crank it up to ten." He smirked. He put his helmet on again, then prepared. 

He wasn’t so good this time, and he failed. He threw the helmet on the floor. "Damn it!"

Johnny tried. Like he really tried. He did his best. But damn it everything happened so fast. He may have lasted longer than last time, but that meant nothing.   
Hr thew the helmet down in frustration.

Reed ended the simulation and opened the training room door. He rarely saw Johnny this pissed and while it scared the shit out of him, he cared too much for his friend to leave him out on an emotional limb. Entering the room, he tentatively stepped towards him.   
"Johnny, you okay?" Hopefully he wouldn't shoot a flame ball at him.

Johnny's hair was on fire, which happens in situations like this. He had his eyes closed and was pressing his forehead when Reed came in.   
He was ready to throw a fireball at the wall, but when he saw Reed, he instantly calmed down, extinguishing the flames on his head.

"Its just..." he sighed. "I have to be ready, you know? Last time we fought Doom, we barely survived. I have to be better."

Reed put a hand on Johnny's left shoulder. He was glad his friend took this seriously but wasn't going to let it drive him insane.   
"Don't sweat it. You think I never felt the same when I started building the machine? Eleven years later, look where I- we are. Patience is a virtue....feel don't think, use your instincts. "   
Reed had to chuckle at using a 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘴 quote but it was the best he could come up with.

Johnny laughed. "You're such a dork."He looked at Reed right at his eyes.   
Then he realized something. He pushed forward, attempting to kiss him.

Reed lost his footing and fell backwards, steadying himself split second, literally.   
Body hovering a foot off the floor while Johnny was flat on top of him. He couldn't speak for a moment, tongue eager to ask what was happening.   
Stoic, he waited for his friend to make what he thought and hoped he tried to do again, fingers turning red pressing down on the waxed floor.

"Whoa!" Johnny stumbled, but quickly got back to his feet. He laughed, then pulled Reed towards him, wasting no time to kiss him.

The bulge protruding in Reed's pants extended an inch at Johnny's kiss. He was unable to breathe before uttering a quiet "OMG..."

Johnny pulled from the kiss, blushing. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Johnny planned on walking away. Why did he do that?

Reed stretched an arm out and stopped him before walking over to him slowly, eye contact unbreakable. "Why did you do that?"   
Reed asked, the truth burning in his own head that he wanted to be true, Johnny just had to say it.

Johnny felt the butterflies in his stomach the moment Reed touched him. He turned.

"Because... I like you." Johnny said closing his eyes.

Reed's fingers felt like glass at those last three words. So he was right, he wasn't crazy and Johnny wasn't playing games with him, for once. 

"When? How? Why?" He asked all at once still trying to calm himself.

Johnny sighed. "Does it matter?" He scoffed. "As if you'd feel the same."

Reed kissed Johnny back, his fingers cool against that bronze colored skin running up to the close shaven head of his friend. He broke off after licking his tongue against Johnny's and stood back.

"Care to disagree?" He smirked and crossed his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing a combat training scene, inspired by a cartoon I watched years ago. Hope you all enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny's mind took a second to process what happened. "Whoa." For the first time he was speechless.

Reed came forward again. "You still didn't answer my questions...tell me why you fell for me?" running his left hand over Johnny's chest.

Johnny laughed. "Sometime you sound like an idiot." He held Reeds hand. "Well, you're a genius, you're cool. PH smart and, did I say you look hot?"

Reed had to have been blushing three shades of red. He couldn't even keep the smile growing on his face back.  
Placing a hand around Johnny's head to draw in another peck on the lips.  
"Not really, but it's sweet to hear you say it " he whispered in response.

Johnny smiled. "Well how about you? Why?"

"You're everything I always wanted and wished to be....you think being the class nerd got you popularity and dates?"  
Reed scoffed a bit. "You remind me it's not what others think about you, but the other way around that counts."  
He took one of Johnny's hands and gripped on to it.

Johnny smiled. "Thank you." He kissed him again. Man he'd never get tired of kissing him.

Biting his bottom lip and winking, Reed traced the team emblem of Johnny's chest. "I promised you pizza and you nap time for me..."

Johnny smiled. "Okay then. I'll order."

Minutes later, they were on the lounge room eating together.

Reed enjoyed a slice of the vegetarian half he asked for. The two sat on the couch watching an episode of 𝘙𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 on MTV.  
It was already 12:23 PM but felt like they'd just done a full day of work.  
No word from Sue or Ben, but Reed didn't mind it as he stole glances of Johnny laughing at the TV.

After another episode, Johnny turned it off. "Let's sleep now?" He asked.

"Sure thing," Reed said as he picked up the plates and pizza box and went into the kitchen to clean up.  
"You're welcome to help out..." he snickered.

Johnny walked behind him quietly and wrapped his muscular arms around his waist.  
Then he started doing the dishes while he was behind Reed, so that he'd be hugging him the whole time.

Reed reveled in Johnny's warmth, extending turning his head back to kiss Johnny again as hot water filled the sink.  
An idea popped into his head. "Alexa, play 𝘊𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 by David Archuleta. "

Johnny laughed. "You really are a dork." He turns the faucet off and pulls Reed closer to him. "Lets dance."

"Hey, trying to set the mood!" Reed said in his defense but still touched by the comment.   
He locked his right hand with Johnny's and put the left on his shoulder.   
They slow danced at first and increased their steps as the song reached its climax.   
Reed was surprised Johnny could waltz but his dips needed some work.

As the song ended, Johnny kissed him. Then they decided it was time to go up to bed, Reed smiled bashfully at the idea of them laying together.


	5. Chapter 5

Reed raced Johnny upstairs to his bedroom. Johnny caught up and unintentionally ran into him, sending them both landing on the mattress.   
A tickle fit ensued before Reed finally conceded, the electric warmth of Johnny's hips and legs over top of him.   
"Okay Hercules I give..." his arms held down firm by his friends grip.   
The heat of the playful moment cooled as Johnny rolled over to the left side, pulling Reed close to him as he brought the blue sheet over their bodies.

Reed started a tickle war and they both rolled around the bed in laughter even throwing a few pokes in here and there.

Johnny giggled as he kissed him again. "Alright, lets sleep now." He yawned.

Johnny laughed caressing Reed's brunette hair. "Good night." The Human Torch smiled. "Still can't believe this happened today..."

Reed giggled and drew his left hand up Johnny's toned hairy chest, past his neck and on to his right cheek before tracing his full kissable lips with his fingertips.   
"Sometimes the unbelievable is more real than we think," he replied and pecked Johnny's mouth again. Settling down on his pillow facing his lover.   
He had to remember to get a photo of Johnny one night, he's dreamy with his eyes closed.

Johnny woke up the next day with Reed wrapped around his arms. He kissed him on the forehead.

"Good morning."

Reed's eyes fluttered open and he smirked to see Johnny holding him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the alarm clock read 5:18 AM.   
The sun hadn't even risen yet. Squirming a bit, Reed turned on his side to face his lover directly. His 6 in.   
Morning Wood much more awake than himself.   
"Right back at you. How'd you sleep?" Reed asked stroking Johnny's left arm, enjoying the feel of the muscles.

"With my eyes closed." Johnny snorted, then kissed him. "Kidding. I slept good."

Reed flicked his fingers at Johnny's nose playfully.   
"Glad to hear it. Didn't hear Ben or Sue come home yet...." he traced Johnny's pecks over the shirt he wore with his right hand.   
"Still got the house to ourselves..." scooting closer until their boners touched.

Johnny bit his lip at the touch, shifting slightly in reply.   
He received a moan from Reed, and took it as an invitation for a kiss. He slipped his warm tongue inside him.

Reed needed no further motivation as his tongue pushed back against Johnny's.   
Fingers teasing the rim of his shorts and even plucked at them just to make the black hottie snicker.   
His left hand finding one of those firm ass cheeks and massaging it delicately.

Johnny smiled against the kiss as he tugged at Reeds shirt, breaking the kiss to take it off.   
He pulled his off as well, then continued kissing him. He ran his hand through Reeds skin.

Toes curled together as Reed pressed his fingers into Johnny's butt crack, the groan he was pleased to illicit bolstered Reed's confidence to give him a Love Bite on the right side of his neck.   
"Lose the shirt, you're all the better without it..." Reed murmured into Johnny's neck before licking the minor hickey he made.

Johnny complied, taking his shirt off. His hands went down to Reeds throbbing member and he began stroking.

"Mmmm yeah, so good! Keep...going..."   
Reed mumbled as Johnny's warm hand encompassed his seven inch cock while he drew his lips back over towards his lover's.

Johnny trailed kisses down Reed, sucking his nipple while stroking him.

Reed's fingers glide down and even claw at Johnny's back a bit, his legs rising up to touch the gorgeous black butt cheeks by his heels.   
"G-go lower..." Reed implored.

**Author's Note:**

> Am taking a break from this one for now but will return to it at some point. Let me know what you would like to see happen in future chapters. Thanks!


End file.
